Himeko Uchiha
, more commonly referred to as is one of the few to survive the Uchiha Clan Downfall. As a member of the legendary Uchiha Clan, Himeko has much to prove of herself, especially with being one of the few who broke free of the Curse of Hatred. Himeko's absolute desire is to prove herself worthy of taking the name of Uchiha, hoping to one day free herself of the Curse as Sasuke did. Upon promotion to Jōnin, Himeko requests a position to somehow reside within Sunagakure, where she could better master the art of Wind Release and . Because her s had far better Space–Time Ninjutsu than most summons do, allowed it, making it easier to communicate between the two Lands. Background The Uchiha clan existed within their own area of the , kept under surveillance. They harbored a curse, eyes more deadly than the fiercest of demons, and a crumbling hope of becoming equals to rest of the village. It was in their plans to overthrow Konoha's leadership. In preparation for the , the Uchiha inserted members within Konoha's command structure to act as spies. A young prodigy named worked under the direct arm of the . As a child, he experienced war, lost several friends, and gained his Sharingan that way. It wouldn't be much longer until he upped his level of visual prowess. Even with this new view, he disagreed with the Uchiha's plans. He entered the shadows with a painful decision to hopefully prevent another Shinobi World War. To save his , Itachi agreed to carry out the massacre of his clan. Himeko's story began on the night of the slaughter. Birth Student & Genin Chūnin Exams Training Years Travel to Sunagakure Kyūkei to Heiwa War Personalty Appearance Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Ninjutsu Summoning Nature Transformation Himeko can use all five basic nature transformations and Yin Release. She has an affinity to Wind Release which she uses via her giant folding fan, taught by . Himeko also has a natural affinity to Fire Release thanks to her Uchiha lineage. Wind Release Wind Release is the rarest of the five basic nature transformations, most commonly an affinity to those in . Because of this, she moved to said village, finding herself being taught advanced techniques from Temari in return for cutting her duties as the ambassador in half. Since Temari's Wind Release mastery centers around her fan, so does Himeko's. Unlike Temari, though, Himeko didn't stop there. She immersed herself in the art of wind and air, observing every aspect she could use to her advantage. Tessenjutsu: Himeko's fan has five rather than the three Temari has. This is because she prefers showing off her skills in smaller intervals. Through her fan, she can slice through her targets with one of more blades of wind, form "nets" to trap others, and manipulate gales. Erosion: Sound: Flow and Speed: Sensory: Fire Release Earth Release Lightning Release Water Release Water Release remains Himeko's least used transformation. Not because she has any harder a time using it, but because she lived in a desert and water is limited. Dōjutsu Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Rinnegan Deva Path * The , which allows one to manipulate both attractive and repulsive forces. Asura Path * The , which grants the user mechanized limbs, weaponry and armor. Human Path * The , which gives the ability to remove a soul and so, read a person's mind. Animal Path * The , which lets the user summon a wide variety of creatures. Preta Path * The , which can absorb all forms of chakra, including most ninjutsu. Naraka Path * The , through which one can summon and control the King of Hell. Outer Path * The , which rules over both life and death. Senjutsu Intelligence Stats Concept and Creation Trivia *This page is for the user's sister, who allowed me to create a character inspired by her. *This is, and forever will be the only character I create from the Uchiha clan. It is also the only character that will live in the Land of Wind or have an affinity to Wind Release. *"Himeko" can translate to . "Uchiha" is another way of pronouncing , which is the clan's symbol. Uchiwa can be used to fan flames, making the flame hotter — referring to the fact that the Uchiha is a clan of Fire Release users. **When Himeko used her alias, she used the hiragana variant of her name " ", but upon awakening her Sharingan, she changed both her last name and the characters in her first name. *According to the databook(s): **Himeko's hobbies are . . . **Himeko wishes to fight . . . **Himeko's favorite foods are . . . while her least favorites are . . . **Himeko has completed 794 official missions: 92 D-rank, 249 C-rank, 99 B-rank, 283 A-rank, 71 S-rank.